The last survivor of Pain!
by Shinji Hatake
Summary: Yahiko came from the pain clan. The pain clan was in a battle with the stone village and was losing. At this time Yahiko was born. The mother was killed but Yahiko escaped with his father. They were close to the leaf village when the father died. He was found by Minato and was adopted. Two years later Naruto was born and Minato and Kushina died. Yahiko looked after Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read my story this entire chapter is focusing on Naruto. After this chapter it will focus on Yahiko.**

Prologue:

16 years ago there was a clan called Pain who were twice as strong as the Uchiha and more fearsome than the Uchiha clan. The Pain clan were in charge of all the Hidden Villages and to either decide on peace or to punishment. Some Villages accepted that the Pain clan should be in charge of that, but some Villages disagreed with this. The Hidden Stone Village were one of them who didn't agree for the Pain clan to be in charge of all the great nations. As for this the Tsuchikage along with his Anbu and high classed Jonin they went into a tough battle with the Pain clan. Further more the Hidden Stone Village had very powerful weapons. Whilst the Pain clan were in a tough battle a mother was going through child birth. The Stone Village were beating the entire Pain clan and now got closer to the house where the mother was going through child birth. At last the new born baby was born and his name was Yahiko Pain. While the mother was still weak she told her husband to take baby Yahiko away to the Hidden Leaf Village. So the father took Yahiko away through a secret passage that leads outside far away from the house. Whilst the father was running away from the Hidden Stone Village the village managed to break in the house. After the Hidden Stone killed the weak women they had burnt the place down and went away. The father and baby Yahiko were already running for nine hours and were close to the Hidden Leaf,but unluckily the father was to tired and weak and collapsed to the ground with a thud. As for Yahiko he safely landed on the ground. Couple of minutes a Hidden Leaf Shinobi was returning from a mission when he spotted a baby on the ground in front of a dead man. The Hidden Leaf Shinobi's name was Minato Namikaze. So without any worries Minato took baby Yahiko and later on adopted him.

Two years later after Yahiko was adopted,Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant and the third Hokage told that she had to go to a secret place where she shall give child birth,for this reason the third Hokage's wife decided to go and help out with giving child birth. As for Minato sensei he had asked for permission to go and prevent the nine tails from coming out.

Few minutes later when Minato trapped Kushina,the nine tails and himself inside a barrier,Minato then decided to use the reaper death seal and seal half of the nine tails inside him and then use the 8 sign seal to seal the rest of the nine tails in his own son. When the nine tails so that Minato would seal him in Naruto,the nine tails then got one of his nails and aimed right towards baby Naruto. Just before the nine tails could stab his nails through Naruto,Minato and Kushina both stood right in front of Naruto and then both got stabbed themselves.

Before Minato and Kushina die both of them quickly said there own last words to Naruto and they were,"Make sure you always learn very well and respect everyone around you,and make sure you eat a lot of vegetables and to make lots of good friends,but not to many just few would do."Kushina said.

"Oh one last thing I want to tell you is to find a good women that is just like me."Kushina Minato said to Naruto,"I really don't need to really talk because your mother already said everything and make sure you learn properly to become the village hero,and don't forget your brother Yahiko he will be living together with you." After their final words Minato then sealed the rest of the nine tails in Naruto and then some of Kushina's chakra in Naruto.

Chapter 1

10 years later,when Yahiko is 12 years old and Naruto 10 both were already in the academy and in the same was an excellent student while Naruto was the class clown and today Naruto has put graffiti on the Hokage's stone faces. There teacher Iruka along with other Shinobi were chasing Naruto so they can catch him. Unluckily all those Shinobi were tricked by Naruto and went right passed him. For now Naruto thought that he won,but all of a sudden Iruka Sensei spotted Naruto and that made Naruto jump.5 minutes later Iruka took Naruto back to the academy and shouted at him.

After that Naruto returned to his seat and Iruka told the full class that they will redo the transformation Jutsu. As the class heard this Ino and Shikamaru said,"Well done Naruto because of you we have to redo the transformation jutsu."Naruto said,"So what it's not as if this was important."

When it was Naruto's turn he then instead did his own sexy jutsu,by looking at this sensei Iruka had lots of blood dripping from his nose. For this Naruto got in trouble for doing that. At last school was over and Iruka made Naruto wash all the paint of the Hokage's stone faces.

Iruka said,"You better finish this because you are not going anywhere until all the paint of the Hokage's stone faces are all gone". Naruto said,"So what I don't care, because it's not as if I am expecting anyone at my house". When Iruka sensei heard this he told Naruto that if he can finish washing all the paint of the Hokage's stone faces then he will treat him some ramen at ichiraku ramen. By hearing this Naruto started washing all the paint of the Hokage's stone faces very fast,so that he can have a lot of ichiraku ramen. At last Naruto was finished washing all the paint of the Hokage's stone faces,Iruka then took Naruto to Ichiraku ramen as he promised. Whilst Naruto was eating ramen,Iruka asked Naruto,"Naruto do you know who the Hokage's are". Naruto said,"sure they are the greatest Shinobi in the village who always sacrifice there lives".

Whilst Naruto was eating ramen,he asked Iruka if he just once could wear his headband. Iruka said,"Oh no Naruto this headband is what you will be wearing when you pass the exam tomorrow". Naruto replied,"Oh that's not fair,I'll just then have another cup of ramen". The next day when everyone was in the class,Iruka told the entire class that they will be tested on shadow clones. By hearing this Naruto in his mind said,"Oh no that is my worst jutsu ever,I'm totally going to fail for sure". Everyone in the class passed the exam,But Yahiko was the best because he created 20 clones. After Yahiko it was Naruto's turn. When Naruto created a clone Iruka said that he couldn't accept it because everyone else created more and Naruto's was a useless one.

After the exam was over everyone passed except for Naruto. When Yahiko saw that Naruto didn't pass the exam he said closely to Naruto,"You tried your best and that is what counts,don't forget that next year is another year and maybe then you will pass". After hearing this Naruto was still depressed and went away.

Few hours later Mizuki came to Naruto and said,"Iruka is only treating you like that because he grew up just like you with no parents,oh Naruto how would you like me to tell you how Iruka would pass you". So without knowing that Mizuki was tricking him into thinking that if Iruka saw him doing it right he would pass him and then he will be a genin. At night Naruto decided to steal the scroll of sealing that Mizuki told Naruto to get. After Naruto managed to escape in a forest,he sat down and opened the scroll. When Naruto opened the scroll he read,"First step is Multi shadow clone". When Naruto read the first step he said,"ohhhhhh not that jutsu that's my worst one ever".

Whilst back in the village,Iruka thought back when his parents were killed by the demon fox and how he was in the academy. Just then Mizuki knocked onto Iruka's door and said that Naruto had stolen the scroll of sealing and that the third Hokage wanted to see everyone. When everyone has assembled to the third Hokage,he had told everyone to start looking for Naruto as quick as they can.

Few minutes later, Iruka had found Naruto in the forest all tired,which he thought that Naruto was practicing a said to Iruka,"Well found me eh,I hope you are ready because I just learnt a new jutsu". Iruka asked,"What do you mean you learnt a new jutsu". Naruto replied," well yeah,it's all thanks to Mizuki because he told me that if I stole the scroll then you will pass me". By hearing this Iruka said," Wait Mizuki told you to steal the scroll of sealing","Damn that Mizuki doesn't he know what he is doing". Just then Mizuki appeared and threw a shuriken towards Naruto,but before the shuriken could hit Naruto,Iruka had got himself hit by the shuriken,in order to keep Naruto alive".

When Naruto saw that Iruka had protected him he said,"Why Iruka,why did you save me". Iruka replied,"Because you are my student and I am your teacher,so I have to protect you and also because I grew up the same way as you did Naruto". When Mizuki heard this he said to Naruto,"Naruto do you know why people hate you".

"Well I'll tell you,it's because you killed Iruka's parents and other Shinobi's and you also attacked the hidden leaf 10 years ago". "Oh and one final thing Naruto you know the nine tailed demon fox attacked the hidden leaf 10 years ago and also the day you were born that's when the nine tails had took over your body,so that it can get its hand on the scroll of sealing". "Yeah that's right Naruto you are the demon fox that killed Irukas parents".Mizuki said. In his mind Naruto said,"So that is the reason why people pick on me and are scared of me its because of the demon fox inside me". When Naruto heard this he started to run away with the scroll because he thinks that if he ran away from the hidden leaf forever,no one will be mad and everyone probably would be happy if he was gone. Back to Iruka and Mizuki,Iruka had transformed himself as Naruto and Mizuki transformed himself into Iruka. Mizuki speaking as Iruka said,"Hey Naruto pass me the scroll now before Mizuki gets his hand on it". So Iruka as Naruto speaking said,"I don't trust you". And Mizuki said,"Why not"! So Iruka said,"Because your not Iruka,I am",and then Iruka kicks Mizuki to the ground and releases the transformation jutsu.

"Well I'll tell you,it's because you killed Iruka's parents and other Shinobi's and you also attacked the hidden leaf 10 years ago". "Oh and one final thing Naruto you know the nine tailed demon fox attacked the hidden leaf 10 years ago and also the day you were born that's when the nine tails had took over your body,so that it can get its hand on the scroll of sealing". "Yeah that's right Naruto you are the demon fox that killed Irukas parents".Mizuki said. In his mind Naruto said,"So that is the reason why people pick on me and are scared of me its because of the demon fox inside me". When Naruto heard this he started to run away with the scroll because he thinks that if he ran away from the hidden leaf forever,no one will be mad and everyone probably would be happy if he was gone. Back to Iruka and Mizuki,Iruka had transformed himself as Naruto and Mizuki transformed himself into Iruka. Mizuki speaking as Iruka said,"Hey Naruto pass me the scroll now before Mizuki gets his hand on it". So Iruka as Naruto speaking said,"I don't trust you". And Mizuki said,"Why not"! So Iruka said,"Because your not Iruka,I am",and then Iruka kicks Mizuki to the ground and releases the transformation jutsu.

When Iruka undid the transformation jutsu,Mizuki had undid his transformation jutsu. After both undid the transformation jutsu Mizuki said to Iruka,"Why do you intend to help Naruto when he killed your parents". Iruka replied,"Yeah that might be right but that's not who Naruto is,he is a citizen of the hidden leaf,not the demon fox that attacked the hidden leaf 10 years ago". When Naruto heard this in hiding he started to cry by hearing Iruka say that. After Iruka said that Mizuki said,"How can like Naruto when he was the one who killed your father and you don't care about them". So without any hesitation Mizuki threw his shuriken towards Iruka and that is when Naruto popped up and stopped the shuriken. Naruto said to Mizuki,"Don't you dare touch my sensei or I'll kill you ". So Mizuki said,"Go on try it demon fox". So Naruto then weaved his hand signs and exclaimed,"Multi shadow clone no jutsu". When Mizuki so all the clones he got frightened and got really scared. Naruto said,"What's wrong Mizuki didn't you say you could take me down with one blast","well if you won't attack first then I will". So then Naruto and his clones jumped all on Mizuki and beated him up.

Few minutes later,Mizuki was completely beaten up and could not move. As for what Naruto did Iruka called Naruto over to him and close his eyes. When Naruto did,Iruka had took his headband off and put it on Naruto and then told him to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband and saw that he was wearing the headband. When Naruto saw that he was wearing the headband he was really happy that he was finally a ninja. Iruka said,"You may be a ninja now,but your life will be very hard as a genin".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day for Yahiko because he knows that everyone who graduated in the Academy will be put into a three man squad. As Yahiko already knows that Naruto had graduated as well with the rest of the class,he was twiddling his thumbs hoping that he will be in the same squad as Naruto,so that he could protect him even more. When Yahiko was dressed and had eaten his breakfast,he waited until Naruto had got dressed up himself and finished his breakfast. 10 minutes later Naruto was finished and then put his shoes on. At last Yahiko and Naruto went outside and made their way to the Academy. On the way Naruto had asked Yahiko if he would call him the demon fox.

Yahiko replied,"Don't say such things,I mean it wasn't you who had attacked the hidden leaf 10 years ago,besides father sealed the nine tails in you for a purpose which I don't know,so the only thing you shall do right now is work hard and cooperate with your team and don't forget the most important thing in a team is teamwork". At last Naruto and Yahiko arrived at the Academy and then sat down on a seat. Before Yahiko could sit down Nagato screamed,"Yahiko sit here buddy". Yahiko replied,"You never change Nagato do you,alright I'll sit next to you". Just then Sakura and Ino appeared trying to see who gets in first so that person gets Sasuke. Luckily both got in first and Ino said,"Ha,I'm first".

Sakura said,"No way,my foot was in the class before yours",and then made her way towards Sasuke pushing Naruto out of the way.

Sakura said to Sasuke,"Em Sasuke could I sit next to you". Just then Ino came and said that she is sitting next to Sasuke.

Then other girls came and said,"we came before you so we get to sit next to Sasuke".

So looking confused Naruto started staring at Sasuke,thinking what the girls find so interesting about him. Just then Yahiko came towards them and stop them,but before he could stop them someone infront pushed Naruto towards Sasuke and then their lips touched each other and all the girls got really mad. Yahiko said,"Wow,that's interesting,I'm wondering if they enjoyed that romantic moment they just shared". After that Naruto and Sasuke went apart and both said,"Ew disgusting my mouth is going to fall apart and rot in a minute". Then when Naruto looked towards the girls all of them were ready to beat Naruto up. So with anger all the girls charged towards Naruto,but before they could touch Naruto Yahiko came and pushed all the girls away and said,"If you want to hit Naruto you have to get through me first". So all the girls charged with all their force towards Yahiko and again all of the girls got blown away by Yahiko in one blow. Just then Iruka came and stopped the fight. Few minutes later Iruka told the class that they will be put in a three man squad and will also get a Jonin leader as their sensei. So then Iruka started saying the teams starting with squad one. When Iruka got to squad five he said the names,"Nagato Uzumaki,Konan and Yahiko". When Yahiko heard this he said in his mind,

"So I won't be in the same squad as Naruto then". Then Iruka said squad six will be," Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga","Next is squad 7,"Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. At last Iruka got to team 10 and said the names,

"Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi". After Iruka finished he said,"Right these will be your squad and after reses you will be meeting your Jonin leader". When everyone went out for reses Yahiko went to the training hall and started practicing his wide shuriken training and then his taijutsu training. Later on Nagato came in and found Yahiko practicing his wide shuriken and taijutsu training. When Nagato saw Yahiko he went towards him and said,"Why are you training?,you already know everything and you are also the best at it". Yahiko replied," I know that,that's why I'm doing this,so that I will be stronger and able to protect my comrades even more and also not needing to sacrifice my comrades". Happily Nagato replied,"You are really a kind soul Yahiko"!

After reses everyone went back inside with there team and then all teams waited and also imagining who their Jonin leader would be. Few minutes later when mostly all students have left with their sensei, there were now only four teams left. Just then a sensei named Asuma came in the room and called out,"Ino Yamanaka,Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara". Five minutes later a female sensei named Kuranei came in and called out,"Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga". Now there were only two teams left which is Yahiko's team and Naruto's team. Few minutes later,a Jonin named Jiraya came in and called out,"Konan,Nagato and Yahiko". So then Yahiko said to Naruto,Well bye Naruto I'll see you later at home". Whilst Yahiko's team were walking outside they had bumped into a Jonin who was Called Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. Just then Nagato said to Yahiko,"Hey isn't that Kakashi the copy ninja the one that had copied about more than on thousand jutsus".Yahiko replied,"yeah,that's him alright". When they were finally outside all of them sat down on the bench and then Jiraya said,"Right before we go any further we will first all introduce ourselves to each other". So then Jiraya started and said,"Hello my name is Jiraya the toad sage and also one of the three legendary saanin","things I like is to right lots of books like my first book 'Flirt paradise' ". Then after Jiraya it was Konan's turn and she said,"My names Konan and I want to be a strong kunuitchi and one day I would like to fly like an angel in the sky","things I like is seeing people getting on with each other,for example I want everyone to have friends". Next was Yahiko and he said,"My name is Yahiko and I only want peace in this Shinobi world and also I want all Clans,Nations and villages to coopperate with each other,things I like is to be the strongest so that I can protect my comrades no matter what,I've put my whole life on the line to make it happen". At last it was Nagato's turn and he said,"My name is Nagato and I want to be an elite leaf shinobi that everyone will look up to someday","things I like is to have lots of friends and sometimes joke with each other". After everyone finished with their introduction they all then headed to the training ground,where Yahiko,Konan and Nagato will complete a mission together".

When they were settled down Jiraya sensei started explaining the mission that they will be doing. Jiraya said,"Right,today you three will complete a mission together". "

The mission will be a bell mission,your job is to get them as a team and your opponent will be me". Konan replied,"What we will have to fight you,but what if we accidentally killed you sensei". Yahiko replied,"Konan's right,you are our sensei and if we killed you we won't be ninjas because we don't have a sensei". Jiraya said,"That doesn't matter because even if you killed me the third Hokage would then just give you another sensei". So when Jiraya was finished explaining Konan,Nagato and Yahiko all together replied,"We are ready sensei,you can start the mission". So when Jiraya said begin all three scattered and hid themselves very good. Few minutes later,Jiraya said,"They sure hid themselves very good". Just then Yahiko's,Konan's and Nagato's shadow clone appeared. Jiraya said,"You just wasted it,you had to come out of hiding". Then there shadow clone started attacking Jiraya. Whilst fighting Yahiko's clone said,"Please Jiraya use all your moves except for sage mode". So with no hesitation Jiraya showed them all his jutsus. After Jiraya was finished Yahiko said,gotcha and undid the clone jutsu. The moment Yahiko undid his clone jutsu he came out and gave the signal. When Konan and Nagato saw the signal they undid their clone jutsu and also came out from hiding. When they were all out Yahiko said,"Alright guys,let's defeat Jiraya sensei using all the Intel our clones managed to get". Whe Jiraya heard this he said in his mind,"Eh,what did they mean all the Intel they gathered". So then team 5 attacked as formation C. When they were in formation C,they attacked in order starting with Konan. First Konan used her upgraded paper jutsu to trap Jiraya, then Nagato used,"Wind style wind breezing jutsu". After Nagato,Yahiko used,"Water style water prison jutsu". After the water prison jutsu all three did a trio combination genjutsu and then took the bells of Jiraya sensei. Few minutes later when they undid the trio combination genjutsu Jiraya went alright now to carry on. Then Yahiko said,

"Are you sure sensei because we all got the bells of you". Jiraya said,

"What do you mean,you got them they are right at my pocket". Yahiko replied,"Look again sensei,we have already got them of you,whilst you were in our trio combination genjutsu". So when Jiraya looked he saw that they did take them and then happily said,"So you defeated me and also from now on you are my subordinate's". "Oh and also we will be going on missions together". When Jiraya was finished talking they all went to get a squad photo.

After they were finished with their squad picture they all dismissed each other and went home. On the way home Yahiko stopped by at a shop and bought some food,including vegetables and ramen. When Yahiko was finished he headed straight home,so that he can start cooking dinner for him and Naruto. The moment Yahiko arrived home he took his shoes of and went towards the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Whilst Yahiko was cooking dinner,Naruto came in and looked what Yahiko was cooking. When Naruto saw that Yahiko was cooking Vegetables he said,"Ew,vegetables I hate that","Why do I have to eat that".

Yahiko said,"Naruto you should know that vegetables are very healthy and are also the things that make you a great Shinobi".

Naruto replied,"Are you sure because they look disgusting and they're going to make me sick".

Yahiko said,"Well it doesn't matter how it looks","the most important thing that matters is that they make you really strong".

Naruto said,"WOW!,"they really would make me strong,then I will eat my vege's".

Yahiko replied,"Yeah,and also if you finish your vege's I'll give you some ramen that I bought today and the reason is because I know that they are your favourite and that you would do anything to get this ramen from me". So with a cheerful smile Naruto said,"Oh yeah,Yahiko your the best anyone can ever have". When Yahiko was finished cooking he brought the dinner to the dining room. Whilst Yahiko and Naruto were eating,Yahiko said,"So Naruto,what did you do today"? Naruto said,"Well today when we met our sensei,we introduced ourselves to each other and then we did our first mission". Yahiko said,"What was your first mission".

Naruto replied,"Our mission was a bell training and we had to fight our sensei to get the bells".

The next day,Naruto went out early because he had his first mission which was to bring someone back to the land of waves safely. Half an hour later,Yahiko was awake and was already searching for Naruto. Whilst Yahiko was searching,he decided to go to the third Hokage's office to ask him if he saw Naruto. When Yahiko asked where Naruto was,the third said,"I have sent him on a mission to the land of waves". When Yahiko heard this he frighteningly said to the third,"Oh no,Lord third why did you send Naruto to the land of waves without telling me","lord third please you must let accompany him because what if lots of enemies appeared and they want to kill them". Even more frighteningly Yahiko said,"Imagine if they killed Naruto and then I would be really sad and then all of a sudden the nine tails came back to life and he killed everyone in the village". Before Yahiko could carry on the third Hokage called the rest of Yahiko's team and told them to go on the same mission as team 7. When Yahiko heard this he thanked the third and was all ready to go. Just before they went the third Hokage said,"Yahiko you are truly a kind soul who would never let his comrades die". So Yahiko gave the third Hokage a smile of kindness. Few minutes later,when the team met at the front gate of the village Jiraya said,"Right guys,this will be our first mission out of the village","the mission would be to accompany team 7 on their mission". So then they all started to head out to catch up to team 7. On the way Nagato asked Yahiko why he wanted to go on the mission Naruto went. So Yahiko replied,"Well it's because I'm to worried that something might happen to Naruto on the way". Nagato replied,"hahaha,being over protective is it". Few minutes later,they had finally arrived at the destination. The moment they had arrived they saw that Kakashi was trapped in a water prison and team 7 struggling against the enemy. The enemy they were facing was Zabuza momoshi one of the 7 ninja swordsman of the mist. As Yahiko saw they were in trouble he was about to attack when Sasuke threw a giant shuriken and before it hit, Zabuza caught it,but then another shuriken came and went right passed Zabuza. The moment it passed by Zabuza it transformed back into Naruto and then Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza. Luckily the kunai hit and Zabuza lost control over the water prison jutsu. With a thud Kakashi fell down and lost consciousness,but Naruto also collapsed too after he did it. When Zabuza saw this he charged towards Naruto to kill him. Just then Yahiko came and grabbed Naruto away before Zabuza could get him. Suddenly Yahiko somehow mysteriously used all five elements.

Yahiko said,"Earth style:Five pillar trap","Water style:water prison jutsu","Wind style:wind blast jutsu","Lightning style:lightning blade",and finally,"Fire style:fire dragon jutsu". After unleashing all the five elements Jiraya,Nagato,Konan,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto and Kakashi were shocked that Yahiko who is a genin,could use all five elements at once. Infront of them Zabuza was lying on the ground weak and just then all of them were going to kill Zabuza,but before they could a mysterious person came wearing a mask and the hidden mist symbol. The mysterious person said to them,"Don't worry I have been looking for him for a long time and I was to bring him to the hidden mist village,so that he can be punished".So when the mysterious person was finished he was about to go with Zabuza when they asked what his name was. So the mysterious person said,"My name is Haku". Few minutes later,Haku went with Zabuza's body. After they went Kakashi collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness. When all of them saw it,Jiraya went and picked Kakashi up and then they all went towards the land of waves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Few hours later,they arrived in the land of waves and went to Tazuna's place. Meanwhile in the forest, Zabuza looking weak asked Haku,

"Why did you save me?You could just let me get killed by those leaf ninjas?" Haku replied,

"I can't let you die because you are the most precious person to me". Back in the land of Waves,Tazuna,Kakashi,Jiraya,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,Konan,Nagato and Yahiko all went to sleep. The next day,they woke up and went down to eat their breakfast. When everyone was downstairs,they saw that Yahiko was already awake and made said to everyone,"Well guys dig in,I've made this delicious food for you lot". Everyone replied,"Thank you"!

One hour later,when everyone was finished Kakashi and Jiraya said that they will be training so that they can be prepared for the upcoming fight. When they heard this Naruto said,"Which upcoming fight?,I thought we defeated him". Kakashi replied,Apparently,we thought the same but then we found out that Haku was actually working with Zabuza". When they all heard this they were shocked to find out that Zabuza was still alive.

Later Yahiko decided to leave and go to a quiet place and train to become much stronger so that he will be able to kill Zabuza for good this time. Whilst back to the others sasuke and Sakura,started to think that Yahiko doesn't care about Zabuza still being alive. So to start the training Kakashi said," Well guys lets get you started on some training". So Kakashi slowly gathered chakra into his feet and started walking up a tree and also explained to all of them what they need to do. Meanwhile,back in the quiet place Yahiko was practicing chakra control and perfecting his five element attack. In the middle of training Yahiko so a boy walking to pick up some medicinal herbs. The moment Yahiko saw the boy he decided to go right over and talk to the boy. When Yahiko got to him he asked ,"Who are you?"

The boy replied,"I am a citizen of the hidden waves,but I don't have a name because my father died before I was born and my mother died straight when I was born". When Yahiko heard this he felt sorry for the boy and decided to help the boy collect some medicinal herbs.

Three hours later, Yahiko decided to go back to the others and see how they are doing. When Yahiko found them he asked them what they are doing. So Kakashi replied,"I am teaching them to master chakra control into their feet." After Yahiko heard this he said,"Oh,well good luck,also I have mastered that when I was alone training. At the end of the day everyone was exhausted and everyone except for Naruto and Sasuke now mastered chakra control. When all of them got back to Tazuna's place they saw that dinner was ready.

So then all of them sat down and thanked Tsunami for the food and dug in. After eating, all of them went up and went to sleep. During the night,far from the land of Waves Gato asked Zabuza if he defeated those leaf ninjas.

Zabuza replied,"I haven't, but after I recover, I will go and KILL them!

Gato replied,"And don't forget that I want you to kill them straight away you notice them".

After Gato finished,he gave Haku a nasty smile.

The next day,back in the land of waves everyone except for Naruto woke up and ate breakfast as fast as they can,so that they can head straight to the bridge and guard Tazuna,whilst he was finishing the bridge. Suddenly out of nowhere, a thick mist appeared making it hard for everyone to see. Then Zabuza and Haku appeared infront of them and all of them got shocked. Then Zabuza said,"It's payback time and this time I'm going to kill all of you without holding back. Sasuke without thinking charged towards Haku. So Yahiko went to Sasuke to help take down Haku. Just then Haku performed the crystal ice mirrors jutsu,and trapped both of them in there. Whereas,outside the crystal ice mirrors jutsu,Zabuza is fighting Kakashi.

Meanwhile, back at Tazuna's place Naruto finally woke up and went downstairs to surprisingly find out that everyone has already gone out to the bridge. So rushingly Naruto ran out to catch up with his subordinates. Whereas, at the bridge Jiraya,Konan,Sakura and Nagato are guarding Tazuna. Few minutes later, Naruto appeared right inside the crystal ice mirrors. Just then Sasuke told Naruto, " What are you doing inside here?","you're supposed to be outside so you can attack from there". Naruto replied," So what you should be happy that I made it here just in time". Before Naruto and Sasuke carried on fighting Yahiko stopped them and said,"You two,this is not the time to be fighting,we need to defeat Haku first". While they were off guard Haku attacked all three of them at the same Time knocking them down on the ground. Just then Yahiko got a great plan and told Sasuke to perform a fire style,fire ball jutsu at the same time as him. Going according to Yahiko's plan both of them together said,"Fire style,fire ball jutsu", hoping that the crystal ice mirrors would melt. However, unluckily it wasn't enough heat to melt it. Suddenly Haku found an advantage to strike at Naruto with needles,but before the needles hit Naruto Sasuke went infront of him and got hit. Due to seeing Sasuke get hit Yahiko awakened the three choku tomoe sharingan pattern. Then Haku again threw needles towards Naruto and Sasuke, but before they hit Yahiko teleported both of them behind him. Then suddenly Naruto got up and red chakra appeared and Yahiko remembered that it's the nine tails chakra. Luckily due to the amount of chakra that Naruto used from the nine tails, it was enough to melt the crystal ice mirrors. Next Naruto charged straight towards Haku and shattered his mask.

Few minutes later, Naruto as well as Yahiko remembered the boy. After this Haku said to Naruto and Yahiko,"Please kill me and end my life". First Naruto said,"What are you saying, i can't kill you". After Yahiko said,"Naruto is right, what are you saying,we can't kill you". Back to kakashi's and Zabuza's fight, Zabuza has gotten serious and performed the Water style: hidden mist jutsu. To counter it Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs. Kakashi's ninja dogs went towards Zabuza and each dog bit him and then not let go. At this moment Kakashi weaved the hand signs for his chidori and then charged towards Zabuza to stab in, but when he was about to Haku came in the way and got hit by the chidori instead of Zabuza. Few minutes later, Haku fell to the ground. As Naruto and Yahiko saw Haku get killed and Zabuza not showing sorrow for Haku's death, both of them started to shout at Zabuza saying,"Are you just going to watch your own comrade die right before your eyes","don't you feel any sorrow in losing someone close to you". Zabuza replied,"He is only a tool to me and nothing else". Hearing this Yahiko and Naruto said,"Don't you understand what Haku just did for you, he sacrificed his life because he desperately respects you and would be ready to give his life for you".

Just then Gato appeared with a group of people with weapons. Gato said to Zabuza," So you still haven't yet killed those leaf ninjas". After Gato finished he walked towards Haku's body and started kicking it whilst saying,"And I am glad that this boy is dead, he was just in the way anyway". After seeing this Zabuza remembered what Yahiko and Naruto said to him and then asked them to lend him a kunai. To avenge Haku's death Zabuza charged himself towards Gato and his people like a bloodthirsty demon. Few minutes later, after Gato was killed Zabuza was injured really bad and knowing that he would die walked up towards Haku and lied himself next to him and looked at him and smiled. The next day as the mission was finished team 7 and team 5 Yahiko's team all went back to the hidden leaf village successful.


End file.
